


It's time to say goodbye

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haido, <em>un pavone di quarantuno anni</em>, come si definisce per primo, segue nelle ombre che l'estate proietta contro le pareti del suo studio privato la traccia di un amore mai consumato, che ha trascinato con sé anche tutte le illusioni di un tempo indimenticabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeline Farewell (Neve83)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).



Fictional Dream © 2010 (12 luglio 2010)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/451/it-s-time-to-say-goodbye)).

*****

Tutto dipende dalla luce: dal modo in cui cade contro una parete, dipingendovi una storia.  
  
È strano abbia scelto la musica per raccontarmi, quando sono piuttosto le immagini a parlare l’unica lingua riconosca come mia. È così: forse mi è sempre mancata davvero la fantasia del poeta, mentre mi appartiene la concretezza del contadino.  
Le parole sono una convenzione.  
Le immagini, invece, un simbolo.  
  
D’estate il sole di Tokyo muore oltre una coltre caliginosa e opprimente, eppure, tra le foglie di un gelso o di una siepe, la sua luce appare come purificata. E trasparente.  
Mio figlio la segue; lo sguardo attento di sua madre, anche se i suoi occhi sono i miei. Non sfocati, però, come quelli che mi appartengono.  
Sono sempre più rari giorni come questi: giorni in cui il tempo ti scorre addosso senza che tu debba combatterlo. Giorni in cui arrivi a percepire l’odore di casa, senza sentirlo estraneo. Giorni in cui ti guardi allo specchio e, finalmente, ti vedi.  
Ho quarantuno anni. Avevo giurato a me stesso che non ne avrei compiuti trenta.  
La mia vita è un cimitero di promesse infrante, pensandoci bene.  
Non so perché m’interessasse poi così tanto morire prima di aver capito la vita. Può anche darsi dipendesse dal fatto che sapevo, prima o poi, di dovermi piegare a una resa. È quello che ho fatto, in fondo. _Mi sono arreso_.  
Per vent’anni ho creduto che un giorno mi avrebbe detto _quelle parole_ , e non l’ha mai fatto. L’errore in cui cadi quando ami un eroe o uno stronzo, in fondo, si chiama proprio _speranza_.  
tetsu è invincibile perché non sa neppure dove abiti l’amore. Non ne ha per se stesso, né per gli altri. tetsu calcola: se entri nel suo raggio visivo, forse è perché gli servi. Perché gli interessi.  
tetsu mi ha ammirato: dovrei sentirmi l’uomo più fortunato del pianeta, forse, perché ho ottenuto tanto. L’ammirazione di Tetsuya non passa per il cuore, né per lo stomaco, né per gli occhi. Non somiglia alla luce di Tokyo, ai suoi raggi sghembi e incerti oltre la nebbia dei sogni abortiti. Lui ha sempre saputo quel che voleva.  
Credevo di saperlo anch’io, ma era ancora _lui_.  
 _Io sapevo di amare Tetsuya_.  
  
Quando Kitamura mi racconta come di un onesto, ingenuo idiota, sapete per certo racconti la verità.  
  
Megumi si affaccia. I suoi occhi bellissimi percorrono le linee immobili del mio corpo. Si è abituata a me, alle mie intermittenze, come ti abitui al gatto randagio che sfami o alla polvere che si accumula su un vecchio libro.  
Ci siamo amati come candele, noi due: ci siamo usati e consumati a vicenda. Un amore fatto di ombre e di rimorsi e di rancori nascosti. Un amore non amore che doveva guarirci da troppi fantasmi.  
Non so se ci siamo riusciti; so che ci amiamo in un modo che è solo nostro: un nodo segreto e intimo ed escludente. Viviamo così lontani, del resto, che sentirci malgrado tutto simili e vicini è il nostro miracolo.  
Anche in questo momento, mi raggiunge e mi si sdraia accanto.  
Ho scelto una donna elegante come una calla, pallida, sottile e altissima. Non le ho mai chiesto cosa abbia visto in me, perché non voglio conoscere la risposta.  
Hideto è un contadino, mentre haido una maschera.  
Sono un pavone di quarantuno anni. Mi guardo nello specchio e forse mi piaccio più di quando avevo vent’anni, boccoli rossi lunghi sino al culo e gli occhi sfocati che hanno fatto la mia fortuna.  
Sono un uomo e sono sopravvissuto anche al dolore di un cuore spezzato.  
  
Megumi mi bacia la guancia. La sua piccola lingua lecca via l’impronta salsa del sudore contro la barba troppo lunga di un giorno qualunque. Capisce che non sto dormendo e mi provoca anche per quello.  
Nostro figlio sa che ci amiamo abbastanza da respirare l’uno nell’altra; da cercarci con la lingua e con le mani. Due sani genitori giapponesi non lo permetterebbero mai, ma io sono haido, in fondo: un giorno Rei dovrà credere ancora nei miei sogni.  
Megumi è una principessa, com’è vero che sono un pagliaccio: lo pensa ancora suo fratello, temo, che pure deve tacere rispettoso davanti al mio conto in banca.  
È curioso che un poeta sia così bravo a fare soldi, ma l’ho detto: sono un contadino. Prima di cantare le mie canzoni, le ho sognate e le ho dipinte.  
  
 _Ho solfeggiato note ch’erano spilli e grafite e punti di fuga.  
_  
A volte Rei mi si acciambella accanto, mi tira i capelli, strattona le guance e si cerca nei miei schizzi.  
Non ho mai disegnato né lui né Megumi, come non ho mai dipinto tetsu. Sulle mie tele ho fissato unicamente la maschera del giorno: anno dopo anno, ho sfogliato haido come se fosse una margherita. Ora credo d’essere arrivato a quel punto fermo oltre il quale smetti di cercare. Me lo racconta la luce che attraversa questa stanza, sciabolando ombre.  
  
Le tende pesanti danno qualcosa di oscenamente ambiguo al disordine che mi dipingo sotto le palpebre.  
Le dita di Megumi accarezzano i miei capelli troppo biondi, trattenendoli tra le dita.  
La quotidianità di un rapporto come il nostro è anche l’abitudine alle mie perenni metamorfosi.  
Qualcuno direbbe sia mercato. Lei, che mi conosce, sa ch’è semplicemente una pagina di diario strappata e buttata nel vento.  
  
L’ultima se n’è andata un paio di mesi fa, e me ne sono accorto troppo tardi.  
  
Quand’è che i L’Arc~en~ciel hanno smesso di esistere?  
È una domanda cui non sa rispondere nessuno, perché abbiamo scelto d’essere fino in fondo un arcobaleno, un gioco illusorio di rifrazioni.  
  
 _Quando ci lasciò Sakura?  
Quando li abbandonai io?  
_  
Azzardo una data: undici novembre duemilatre.  
È stato Rei ad uccidere l’iride. È stato mio figlio.  
Prima di allora, ero il cucciolo di tetsu.  
  
 _Il cucciolo è cresciuto, invece, Tetchan, e a te non è piaciuto, vero?  
_  
Un giorno dei miei trent’anni ho aperto gli occhi e realizzato d’essere grande, d’essere vivo e d’essere finalmente adulto.  
Quel giorno, forse, ho capito che potevo vivere anche senza colori e arcobaleni e pentole d’oro, perché quella più importante riposava tra le mie braccia. Aveva i miei occhi e il mio odore.  
  
Megumi profuma di miele.  
Le sue dita sono lunghe, la sua pelle, morbidissima.  
In giardino frinisce una cicala e, debole, ci raggiunge di quando in quando l’uggiolare del cane.  
Rei dorme nella sua cameretta, vegliato dalle favole che non racconto, ma disegno.  
Ho cominciato a parlare con lui prima ancora di vederlo, carezzando con le mani l’ _idea_ stessa della sua esistenza. Gli parlo ancora, con il corpo e con le dita, tutte le volte in cui ho bisogno di farmi _sentire_ davvero.  
Spesso mi chiedono se gli abbia mai cantato una ninna nanna, perché sono haido, dunque per tutti è scontato io sia soprattutto una voce. Invece sono carne e sono corpo e sono voglie insaziabili e concrete.  
  
È stato Rei ad aprirmi gli occhi.  
È stato Rei, da un certo punto di vista, a farmi capire che potevo anche chiuderli, finalmente: _azzerare l’immagine_.  
  
Stavamo sbracati sul tappeto, noi due: un bambino precoce e un padre infantile. Un bambino sottile e altissimo. Un padre piccolo e tozzo. E bello, dice qualcuno – ma si riferisce ancora a haido.  
  
Mi piace parlare con Rei di quello che faccio e di quello che sogno, perché mi ascolta e perché le sue emozioni sono anche le mie. Gli ho fatto vedere il provino finale di _Angel Trip_ , senza manifestare l’imbarazzo che qualcuno vorrebbe forse associato a un video come quello.  
Puoi essere padre tingendoti i capelli e trafiggendoti il corpo e tatuandoti la pelle?  
Puoi. Puoi sempre.  
 _Padre_ è una parola vuota, se non la colmi di quel che conta davvero.  
E Rei, sulla mia schiena, era carne contro la mia carne e occhi buoni e un’espressione fiduciosa e attenta.  
Lo divertiva, quel che vedeva? Lo attraeva?  
Ho aspettato le sue parole come una fucilata, perché quel che rende il giudizio di un bambino davvero prezioso è l’ottimismo della sua verità: non tenta mai di compiacerti o farti piacere; non conosce ancora tutte le mille strategie con cui, da adulti, ci si tiene al riparo dal conflitto.  
  
Le guerre dei bambini, fosse solo per questo, sono pulite e crudelissime.  
  
“Questo l’ho già visto, però,” ha mormorato, prima di abbandonare la mia schiena per sdraiarsi al mio fianco.  
Tra tre o quattro anni sarà più alto di me. Vivo l’attesa di quel giorno con un misto di terrore e di orgoglio. I padri dovrebbero essere alberi, non timidi fiori: a chi chiederesti altrimenti di difenderti?  
  
Rei si è impossessato del mio laptop, lasciandovi vagare le dita da pianista – anche quelle appartengono a Megumi. Un altro retaggio della nobile eleganza degli Oishi – per inseguire una traccia ch’era il solo ad aver colto. Ho sentito la curiosità crescere accanto alla paura: il bisogno razionale di capire accanto a quello, del tutto irrazionale, di non voler sapere.  
Mi sono ritrovato su Youtube e nel passato, a guardare il presente da una fossa profonda mille anni.  
 _Natsu no Yuutsu [time to say good-bye]_ : uno dei nostri primi video, quando i sogni valevano molto più dei soldi che avremmo fatto.  
Un video dei giorni in cui tutto era possibile e gli arcobaleni sembravano eterni.  
  
“Ma no… È tutto diverso,” ho detto, sentendo tuttavia montare il disagio, mentre mio figlio apriva una nuova schermata e mi costringeva a realizzare che sì, qualcosa c’era.  
Di auto e di fughe, in fondo, i Laruku ne avevano raccontate tante.  
  
 _Perché scegliere proprio quel video?  
_ Basta guardarlo _: ora lo facevo anch’io.  
_  
 _Angel Trip_ è un video ruffiano, com’è ruffiana la musica dei VAMPS – a quarantuno anni, in fondo, puoi permetterti la lucidità di un cinismo che da ragazzo saprebbe di snobismo ostentato.  
Più che raccontare una storia, racconta l’amicizia di due vecchi adolescenti.  
Ecco: Kaz è mio _amico_ nell’accezione più innocua e lineare. Ci divertiamo. Ci capiamo. Ci confrontiamo.  
tetsu è sempre stato _troppo_ per potersi dire un amico.  
  
 _Ho il brutto vizio, almeno, di prendere l’amore tremendamente sul serio.  
_  
Eppure _Angel Trip_ ricorda _Natsu no Yuutsu_ , perché è un video a due.  
In quella fuga in braccio al niente, ci sono due storie e due uomini. _Solo due_.  
  
“Vedi? Qui sembra proprio tetsu!”  
  
Rei indicava con precisione le sequenze, senza farsi distrarre dal tempo e dalla povertà della ripresa.  
Ho pensato ch’era proprio figlio mio, in quel momento, perché incideva la superficie delle cose sino a catturarne le linee essenziali.  
  
È vero: c’è stato un tempo in cui il volante della mia vita e la scommessa di un intero futuro erano nelle mani di qualcuno che poi, poco alla volta, ha deciso di sparire.  
È difficile spiegare il rancore che lascia la crudeltà che non subisci, ma questo, credo, sia l’ossimoro in cui è precipitato il nostro rapporto.  
Potrei perdonargli di non avermi mai amato, questo sì: non riesco a convivere con l’idea abbia semplicemente accostato la porta, defilandosi senza il minimo urto.  
  
Ma tetsu è così: pura linea. Persino il suo corpo sembra proiettare un’ombra infinitesimale, inconsistente.  
  
Se n’è andato poco a poco, senza fare rumore, finché tutto quel che mi è rimasto da ascoltare, è stato il silenzio che mi ha lasciato dentro.  
 _Incolmabile_.  
  
“Forse hai ragione,” ho detto a Rei. “Ma non raccontarlo in giro.”  
Mio figlio ha riso soddisfatto, prima di tornare a un presente senza ombre. Il _suo_ presente: il _mio_ era una lanterna magica e un pugno di immagini cui chiedevo all’improvviso _perché_.  
  
 _Perché era tutto finito.  
Perché allora sembrava funzionare.  
Perché era così difficile dimenticare.  
Già,_ perché _?  
_  
   
Megumi mi bacia l’orecchio, scivola lungo il mio collo e poi reclina il capo contro il mio petto. Ascolta il mio cuore battere lento, come io avverto il suo, accanto allo stridere fastidioso delle cicale e al fruscio lieve di un vento estivo e caldissimo.  
  
Non dimentichi mai quello che ti fa male, quello che ti fa morire.  
Non lo dimentichi perché è anche quello che ti fa vivere e scommettere e crescere.  
Poiché non lo dimentichi, però, puoi anche cancellarti la pelle con mille tatuaggi: l’impronta di quell’amore resterà al suo posto.  
  
Con i VAMPS pensavo di aver trovato un buon compromesso tra la musica e le mie paure, tra le note e la solitudine. Mio figlio m’invitava a pensare avessi semplicemente costruito il simulacro della mia nostalgia. E allora ho deciso: era proprio il tempo di dirgli addio.  
  
 _Addio a tetsu, addio a quei giorni, addio pure all’haido che non esisteva più da mille anni.  
_  
“Cosa fai?” mi chiede Megumi.  
Le rispondo senza sollevare le palpebre, perché la verità galleggia nell’aria. Esiste senza che tu debba fissarla negli occhi.  
“Disegno,” le ho detto.  
 _Un vecchio angelo triste, che ha scelto di ripiegare le ali.  
_


End file.
